Shake What Your Mama Gave Ya
by Niath
Summary: College girl Darcy meets Steve. Neither one knows what the other does for a living. Steve/Darcy


As part of trying to acclimate to the 21st century, Pepper suggested that Steve take some college classes. She helped him get signed up for classes that she thought would be beneficial and Steve decided on a few that sounded interesting. Most of them were online, but there were a couple art classes that were on campus. Steve found he kind of enjoyed the atmosphere on campus. He would sometimes just sit in the Student building, drink coffee and draw people as they studied and talked. Plus it was helpful in acclimating himself to the 21st century. It was usually nice to be able to just sit and take in the normalcy. But today, it was just upsetting. He had sacrificed some much, and the world went on, it was like nothing had ever happened. He gathered his things to head back to the tower. Today he needed to be around people who understood what he was going through. He was headed towards his bike when a girl ran into him. Instinctively, he caught her so that she didn't fall, but that meant her coffee went all over him. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, dude!" Steve was quick to reassure her. The girl was a curvy brunette. "It's okay. Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm Darcy, by the way. I'm so sorry about your shirt." "It's okay, sorry about your coffee. I'm Steve, by the way." He thought for a moment. "Would you like to go get another coffee with me?" Darcy smiled. "That sounds like fun." She let Steve led her back to the small coffee shop on campus. One cup of coffee turned into three, plus lunch. Darcy was amazed, not only was Steve extremely easy on the eyes, he was a gentleman. Between developing early and her job, she didn't have much experience with gentleman. She found it refreshing. He didn't get all of her pop culture references, but he was easy to talk to. Steve smiled at something Darcy said. His day had gone from bad to fantastic. Darcy looked a little like a woman from his time, but her attitude was definitely more modern. Steve expected to be reminded of Peggy, but this was different. After the attack in New York, the Avengers had moved into the Tower together. It had only taken a couple of sleepless nights for someone to realize Steve had nightmares. Clint caught him in the kitchen early one morning, and slipped him a card. "I know how tough it can be, Steve. Tash and I have our share of nightmares. The doc has helped a lot. Sometimes it's good to have somebody outside to talk to. She's cleared by SHIELD, but doesn't report to them. Just think about it, okay?" Steve had taken the card, and after a couple weeks, he had made an appointment. He had been seeing Dr. Stevenson for 3 months and it was helping.

Somewhere in the middle of their third cup, Darcy grabbed his hand to look at his wrist. "Oh, shoot. I have to go or I am going to be late for my Ethics class. She wrote her number on his hand. "In case you want to have coffee again." He smiled. "I'd love to. I'll call you later." Steve headed back to the tower with a lighter heart. He added Darcy's number to his phone before washing his hands. He would rather that Tony didn't find out about Darcy right now. Steve knew he meant well, but he also knew Tony would make a big deal out of it.

Darcy took the subway to work. She worked at a club called Betty's. The owner, Ruth, had moved into the apartment next to Darcy and her dad when Darcy was fifteen. Darcy had been going through a rough period then. Her dad was hardly ever home and school was rough on Darcy. Kids made fun of her for not being skinny. The third time Darcy came home crying, Ruth had taken her into her apartment and hugged her. Then she had taken her to Betty's and introduced her to the dancers. They were all curvy women, and Ruth explained that twigs had no place doing burlesque. Darcy started hanging out at Betty's after school, doing her homework and watching the dancers. Eventually, the dancers started showing her steps and gradually, she gained confidence and stopped listening to the bullies. She still dressed in layers, but it was no longer to hide. When she was eighteen, Ruth offered her a job as a dancer at the club. Darcy's dad was not happy, but too bad. He hadn't been happy ever since her Mom left when she was thirteen. She took the job, found an apartment and applied for college.

Steve called Darcy the next day. "Hey, um, It's Steve. I was, uh, wondering... do you want to, uh, … get dinner tomorrow?" "Hi Steve. I would love to, but dinner is not good for me, I have work. How about lunch?" "Yes? Um, yes. Lunch would be good. Can I pick you up?" "I finish my last class at noon, do you want to meet me at the Lit building?" "I'll see you then."

Steve was waiting when Darcy left class, leaning up against a bike, arms crossed across his chest. Darcy could tell when he saw her. His face lit up with a broad smile. She found herself grinning to match him. "Hey, Steve," she said, giving him a hug. "Is this your bike? I like it." "Do you? That's good, now put this on," he said, handing her a helmet. She slid it on, then climbed on the bike behind him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder at her. "Hang on." She wrapped her arms around him. He gunned the throttle and pulled out into the street. He drove slower than he usually would, taking Darcy to a restaurant that Pepper had recommended. When they got into the restaurant, the waiter eyed their clothes before leading them to a table. When he left, Darcy laughed. "I think we're a little underdressed, Steve." Steve grimaced. "I'm sorry, Darcy. I didn't mean to embarrass you. A friend of mine recommended this place, but she didn't say anything about a dress code." "It's alright, Steve. I don't mind if you don't." Steve looked at her, then stood and grabbed her hand. "Let's go find a burger, okay?" Darcy smiled. "Sounds fantastic." They ended up in a diner that served great burgers and fries. Darcy was amazed that Steve was able to eat two whole burger platters. "How are you not the size of a house," she teased. Steve blushed, which Darcy decided was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. They were talking when Steve's phone went off. He looked at and swore. "I'm sorry, Darcy, but I have to go." He slipped her some money. "I want you to call yourself a cab, okay? I'm sorry I can't take you home." He put money for the bill on the table, then with a final glance back at her, he left. Darcy sat there, a little shocked. When they first met, he never really told her where he worked, just that he was almost always on call for work. Darcy figured he was a firefighter or something. After all, she hadn't been specific either, just telling Steve that she worked at a club. They had only had two dates, after all. But still, they just seemed to work, to fit. Steve was ...comfortable.

Steve sighed, the fight was over. He glanced at his team, sitting in the Quinjet. They were relatively unscathed, just bumps and bruises. Bruce was sleeping off his transformation in one of the seats. Seeing that they were okay, he let his mind drift. He hoped Darcy got home okay, he pulled out his phone and texted her, hoping no one would notice. _You get home okay? Sorry again about having to leave. _His phone vibrated before he even put it down. _Just headed home from work. Are you okay? _He texted her back. _I'm okay. On my way home too. Let me know when you get home?_ Again, his phone vibrated almost before he could put it down. _ Kay. But only if you do the same. :) _ He smiled. Clint kicked his shin. "Who are you texting?" "A friend." Clint looked at Natasha and rolled her eyes. "Right. A friend," he said," making quote marks with his fingers. Steve looked at Natasha and she just smirked. He sighed. "Just don't tell Tony yet, okay? We've only been out on a couple of dates. Her name is Darcy, we met at one of my college classes." Clint smirked and winked at Steve. "Way to go, Steve!" Steve blushed. Natasha spoke. "We won't tell Tony until you are ready," she elbowed Clint, "right, Clint?" Clint winced. "Damnit woman, you have the boniest fucking elbows. Of course I'm not going to tell Tony." Steve nodded. "Thanks," and leaned back against the wall.

The next day, Tony decided the team needed an outing. "Avengers assemble! We are going out tonight! I found the perfect club to take the Cap to." "No, Tony, we are not going to a strip club again. Once was bad enough," he said, blushing as he remembered their trip. Tony just smiled. "There will be pretty ladies, but I promise no more strippers. Scouts honor." Tony smirked as Steve gave in. He wasn't exactly lying. The women weren't technically strippers. Besides, it was from Steve's time. "Maybe we'll finally find a woman for you, Spangles." Clint just smirked at this, but fortunately Tony missed it. Natasha gave him a glare anyway. Bruce was quiet. Tony had already badgered him into going. He had a tendency to not go out with the team. Tony thought that he needed to get out more, and had convinced him to come. So, that evening, the team headed out in several of Stark's outrageous cars.

Darcy was getting ready for her first dance when Callie burst into the dressing room. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's actually him." "Actually who," asked Sarah, another of the dancers. "Tony Stark! He is here with a group of people, I think they are the other Avengers!" Several of the other dancers went out to the front to see if they could catch a glimpse of the famous group. Darcy just finished getting ready. She would see the group after her first dance, she didn't have time right now. She went onstage and took her place as the curtain began to rise.

Steve was a little nervous as they pulled up to the club. Tony had said no strippers, but he had a smirk on his face. That smirk that usually meant he was plotting something. Steve blushed slightly as he remembered their disastrous trip to a strip club. It wasn't that he was innocent, he was in the army for gods sake. But in his time, women had some sense of dignity and didn't show off everything. The whole trip had made Steve uncomfortable, and he hoped Tony wasn't going to repeat it. When they walked in, he realized that Tony had brought them to a burlesque and he grinned. Tony had technically kept his promise of no strippers, but there would be dancers. Recognizing Tony, the host quickly found them a table close to the stage. Shortly after they were seated and had gotten drinks, the curtain started to rise and music drew their attention to the stage. As the lights came up on the dancer, Steve was transfixed. There was his Darcy, up on the stage. He had always thought that she was beautiful, but he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to draw her, the lines of her body making his hands itch for a pencil and pad. She was perfect. When she was done, there was a huge uproaring of applause. Steve sat for a moment, not sure how he felt. Darcy was beautiful and watching her dance was amazing, but he had to admit he was a little jealous that everyone got to see her dance. He wanted to keep her for himself. Steve was shaken from his thoughts by Tony. "You seemed to like that dancer a lot, Steve, do you want to get her number?" Tony was expecting Steve to blush and be embarrassed, but instead he chuckled and shook his head. "No need, Stark, I already have it." Tony's jaw dropped and Clint spoke. "That's …" and Steve interrupted. "Yep." Natasha looked at him. "Did you know she worked here?" Steve shook his head. "She just told me that she worked in a club, but then she doesn't know what I do, either." Tony 's gaze moved between them as he followed the conversation. "What do you mean, you already have it? Cap, did you find a lady and not tell me about it? I'm hurt." Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's act. "With good reason, Tony. Steve knew you would give him shit about it." Then Clint spoke. "Wait a minute. She doesn't know that you are Captain America? Tony, get her over here. I want to see her face when she finds out." Steve was trying to stop him, but Tony flagged down one of the waitresses and told her to ask the dancer to join them.

Darcy had put on a wrap dress after her dance and had slipped out to the bar to get a drink and talk to Jade, who was working the bar that night. Ruth found her and told her that Tony Stark's table had requested her. "You know that I don't usually let tables ask for dancers, but .." "It's Tony Stark and the Avengers," Darcy said. "Exactly. But it is totally up to you, honey. If you don't want to, I am not going to make you." Darcy shrugged. "This is probably the only time that I will get to meet the Avengers." She headed towards the table. When she spotted Steve, she froze. 'Holy shit,' she thought, 'Steve is Captain America. I was/am dating Captain freaking America.' She had grown up hearing stories about Captain America and how brave and selfless he was. He wasn't going to want to date a burlesque dancer. Clint elbowed Steve. "Dude, I think you have been spotted." He looked over his shoulder and saw Darcy, his Darcy, in a wrap dress that hugged her every curve. She was staring at him and when their gazes met, she blushed and turned away. Steve was up from the table and grabbing her hand before he even realized what he was doing. "Darcy? What's wrong?" She looked up at him. "Steve, you are a fantastic guy and I like you a lot, but.." Steve's heart sunk. He really liked Darcy and he was pretty sure she was breaking up with him right now. "You're a superhero," Darcy continued. "You should be dating someone more..appropriate? Not some college student who happens to moonlight as a burlesque dancer." She finally looked at him as she finished, and was surprised to see a huge grin stretch across his face. "Is that all? God, Darcy, I thought you were breaking up with me. Sweetie, I don't get a damn what anybody else thinks. I like you. A lot." He blushed. "As for you being a dancer, well, umm, I'm totally okay with that." Darcy smiled and gave him a hug. There was her adorable, stammering, Steve.


End file.
